


Merry Christmas?

by Vortex2121



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Taking the lords name in vain, This may be a story down the road, not in a sexual way - Freeform, some cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vortex2121/pseuds/Vortex2121
Summary: Saw a Supercorp headcanon on tumblr, I went with it:The first Christmas after Lena finds ot Kara is Superigirl, Lena buys her a Costco. Not a membership, but litterally her own personal warehouse of food…@supercatxx





	1. Chapter 1

_This is a crazy gift, but she does eat a lot – no she will think it’s crazy._

“Hi Lena! Sorry I’m late but there was some traffic.” Kara apologizes.

“Oh it’s no problem Kara. Did you fly here on the bus again?” Lena smirks.

“Oh Rao” Kara giggles, “I’ll never live that down, will I?”

“Well darling, it wasn’t one of your better excuses.”

“Yeah, ok, that’s true. Anyways, what was it that you wanted to show me? Your text was a bit cryptic.”

_Good lord, that sunny Danvers smile. I don’t know how everyone doesn’t fall in love with Kara. Whoa. Love? Where did that come from Lena? Shit, she’s staring at me. Say something!_

“Um – Will you come with me? It’s a bit of a drive away.”

“Of course, field trip!” Kara laughs.

They ride down the elevator, the 40 floor ride never felt so long to Lena. As they get into the lobby, Jess is there.

“Ms. Luthor, everything is set, here are your keys, the car has gas, is there anything else you need before you go?” Jess asks.

“No that will be all Jess, thank you again. I should be back in a few hours, why don’t you take a long lunch.”

Jess just nods her head, “Thank you Ms. Luthor.”

Kara is just standing there, thinking if she ever saw Lena drive.

“You can drive?” Kara blurts out.

Lena chuckles, “Yes darling, come on.” Kara blushes.

They get into Lena’s custom black and green Lamborghini.

_Just breath, if she doesn’t like her gift you can always play it off._

They drive about twenty minutes out of National City when Lena finally pulls the car into a parking spot.

_Now or never Lena._

“Lena why are we at Costco?” Kara crinkles in confusion.

“Um. Well, just come with me, please?”

Lena and Kara get out of the car and start to walk to the entrance.

“So, you like Costco, right?” Lena asks Kara.

“Of course. With my appetite and junior journalist salary, Costco is my second-best friend.”

“Second-best friend?” Lena can’t help to ask.

“Yeah, while I love cheap, bulk, food, you will always be my first best friend. Duh.”

Lena stops in her tracks.

_Kara loves food, does that mean she loves me? No, you are just getting your hopes up. Who would ever love a Luthor. She just said that to be nice._

Kara notices Lena is having some sort of internal dialogue with herself as they reach the entrance of Costco. Kara grabs Lena’s arm before she can enter the store.

“Lena. You ARE my best friend. I know you might doubt that, but Rao Lena you are. I wouldn’t lie to you. Okay?”

A genuine smile appears on Lena’s face.

“Thank you Kara. I must admit I was debating if you actually meant that.”

As Kara releases Lena’s arm, they enter Costco.

“Wow, there is no one here Lena. They must be closed. We should leave before we get someone in trouble for not locking the doors.” Kara is about to turn around to exit the store. Now it’s Lena who is grabbing Kara’s arm.

“Kara wait. There isn’t suppose to be anyone here.”

Kara’s crinkle is back. Confusion clearly seen on her face by Lena.

_Deep breath._

“Merry Christmas darling.”

Lena hands Kara a key card as well as physical keys. Kara’s crinkle is still there. So Lena continues to explain.

“Well, I know that you get hungry a lot. With your Kryptonian metabolism you need A LOT of food and like you said you don’t get paid that much as a junior journalist. So I thought, you wouldn’t have to worry so much about food and money. I mean – oh God, this was too much wasn’t it?” Lena rambles.

“Wait – Lena – Did you buy me a Costco?” Kara asks with surprise written on her face

“Well technically, this Costco is Supergirl’s to the general public. But – um yeah, I did.”

Lena is playing with her hands while looking down at her heals. Cursing at her self. All of a sudden, she feels two Kryptonian arms wrapped around her.

“Oh my Rao, thank you so much Lena. This is AMAZING! You really shouldn’t have. I mean, my gift to you is nothing like this. Wow, I can’t wait to tell Alex, she won’t believe it. Lena, thank you so much.” Kara rambles as her and Lena start to gravitate a few feet off the floor.

_Kara must be really excited, she only ever levitates when she is happy. Wait did she say…_

“You got me a gift?” Lena is now the confused one.

Kara lowers them back down to the floor before answering.

“Duh. But it is nothing like this Lena. I mean, Rao, Lena, you are amazing, thoughtful, and so sweet. My gift is so stupid compared to yours.” Kara rambles.

“Kara, you don’t have to get me anything. I mean your friendship is enough for me.”

Kara chuckles as she digs into her pockets, “Well, I was going to wrap this, maybe put it in a box, but – um – here you go” Kara hands Lena a key “Merry Christmas, Lena.”

“Kara what is this” Lena holds the key up to Kara with a questioning look.

Now it’s Kara turn to ramble about her Christmas present to Lena, “Well, I mean, you come over to my place so much. Sometimes, I’m not there when you come because of Supergirl duties, and I just thought this makes sense. I mean, again Lena it really isn’t comparable to your gift, I’m sorry. I now realize that this gift is so cheap.”

_This is a key to her apartment. She is giving me a key to her place. Holy shit._

Lena has a few tears coming down her face.

“Rao Lena, I’m sorry, I told you this was a stupid gift. I’ll get you something better I promise. Please just stop crying. I’m so sorry.”

“I love it” Lena croaks as she stares at the key like it was the most precious gift in the world.

Lena and Kara spend the next hour and a half walking through Kara’s Costco, some point during that time their hands meet one in another. Neither woman lets go of the other’s hand. Both smiling while thinking about their Christmas present.

 


	2. "Gal Pals"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is a time for giving - and eye rolls.

It’s been exactly one week, 5 hours, and 23 minutes since Lena and Kara exchanged their Christmas presents. One week, 3 hours, and 12 minutes since Kara told Alex what Lena gifted to her. It’s been exactly 2 minutes since the last time Alex rolled her eyes at her oblivious, sickly in love, sister.

“Alex, can you make the salad for dinner?” Kara asks as Alex takes a sip of her beer.

“Kara, since when do we have salad during Christmas dinner?” Alex is looking at Kara as if she grew a second head.

“Alex, pleeeaaassseee, Lena is going to be over any minute and you know she loves salad. Come on, I already got out the” Kara makes a disgusted face “the kale. Please Alex.”

It’s been exactly 15 seconds since Alex rolled her eyes at her oblivious, sickly in love, sister.

“Fine. But if I’m making the salad, you better eat it.”

As Alex starts to chop the tomatoes to go into the kale salad, the door bell rings. Before Alex can even react, Kara zooms to the door, a smile plastered on her face, as she opens the door.

“LENA! Hi! Merry Christmas. Wow, you look beautiful. I mean not that you don’t always look beautiful, I mean Rao, come in, come in.” Kara rambles at Lena who is dressed in a gold and black dress.

Lena chuckles, “Merry Christmas darling, you look beautiful as well.” Lena takes in Kara’s black dress with red flowers all over it.

They both are standing in the doorway appreciating the other’s dress when they hear Alex snort from the kitchen. The moment is broken, Lena looking up to Alex.

“Merry Christmas Alex. How are you?” Lena asks still smiling from Kara calling her beautiful.

“Merry Christmas. I’m doing pretty good, we should actually have enough food this year for there to be leftovers. You know, since Kara was gifted a Costco and everything.” Alex smirks at Lena.

Lena looks down at her heels while a blush forms on her cheeks, looking back up at Alex “Well yes, that’s good.” Lena can see Alex’s pointed look.

_Shit, am I that obvious, I mean if Alex knows, does that mean Kara knows?_

Trying to get the conversation to something less blush inducing, Kara interjects.

“Well, Lena since you are the first to arrive – ”

“Hey! I’ve been here since noon.” Alex cutting Kara off like a child.

Kara rolling her eyes, “Fine. Lena since you are the second to arrive, will you do the honors in having the first Christmas cookie.” Kara asks as she picks up a plate of cookies, presenting them to Lena.

Lena hesitates, “Kara, darling, did you or Alex make these?” Lena remembers the grief baking fiasco of last year.

Alex laughs as she is cutting up the cucumber. “Don’t worry Luther, I wouldn’t let Kara near the oven. I wouldn’t want the fire department to ruin the party.”

Lena chuckles, as she picks up the gingerbread man.

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” Kara argues.

Both Alex and Lena stop and stare at Kara with skepticism.

Kara trying to redeem herself. “Ok, ok, so I’m not the greatest baker. I can do other things, like break the sound barrier!”

“Yeah, yeah, well you still can’t bake.” Alex jibes at Kara. “Hey, I’m done with the salad – ” trying so hard not to roll her eyes at the first half of her sentence, Alex continues, “I’m just going to go get changed before everyone else arrives.”

Alex disappears into Kara’s bathroom as Lena and Kara migrate into the kitchen. Kara ushers Lena to sit down at the island barstool, while she grabs Alex’s bottle of scotch and a glass for Lena. As she places the scotch in front of Lena, Kara remembers something.

“Oh Rao. I almost forgot.” Kara zooms to her room and back to the kitchen before Lena can even blink.

Kara hands Lena a beautifully wrapped gift. “Merry Christmas Lena.”

“Kara, we already exchanged gifts, what is this?” Lena asks, secretly touched that Kara took the time to wrap a gift for her.

“Well, I mean, you gave me a Costco, and I only gave you a key. That doesn’t seem fair. I know you said you loved the key and everything but still. Christmas is all about giving, so I thought, one more gift from me wouldn’t hurt. Please just open it.” Kara rambles on.

Lena gazes into Kara’s eyes as Kara rambles on about the gift, so much so that she doesn’t realize Kara stops talking until she shifts her eyes to Kara’s lips.

_God those lips are so kissable. Wait why aren’t they moving?_

Lena looks back up at Kara’s eyes and realizes that the blonde is waiting for some sort of response. Lena doesn’t know what to say so she just starts to open up the gift.

As Lena realizes what it is she, without thinking blurts out, “I love you – I mean – I love the gift and – um – ”

_Get off the subject of love, Luthor._

“Thank you Kara.” Lena resigns herself to say, as she tries on, what she assumes to be custom black and green driving gloves.

“Well, now that I know you drive, and you have such an amazing car, well, these gloves match the car. I really like the green on the gloves, they are almost the same color of your eyes – I mean not that I stare at your eyes – I just – ya know – notice that your eyes are sort of an emerald green and these gloves just happen to come in that color too.” Blushing Kara stops her rambling.

_I wonder if she realizes that Lamborghini doesn’t have emerald green anything. That I customize my car, like she customized these gloves. She is so cute when she blushes – stay focus Luthor._

“Well darling, these are just lovely.” Lena starts to grab something out of her purse as she continues, “and like you said Christmas is the time for giving.” Lena places a tiffany box in front of Kara.

“Lena! You shouldn’t have” Kara starts but Lena cuts her off.

“Just open it up, please.” Lena smiles at Kara.

As Kara opens the box, a gasp leaves her mouth. “Oh Rao Lena, these are beautiful, I can’t accept this must of cost a small fortune.”

In the box is a pair of diamond earrings, so big that if Kara didn’t know that Lena had bought them, Kara would assume they were costume jewelry. As Kara looks at Lena, she see’s the emerald eye beauty giving her the look that the CEO gives to others who are trying to negotiate with her. Kara knows she won’t win the battle, so she accepts the earrings and decides to put them on.

Meekly Kara says, “Thank you Lena” and while starring into Lena’s eyes “they are perfect”.

It has been exactly 3 seconds since the last time Alex has rolled her eyes at her oblivious, sickly in love, sister. This time though, it just happens to be in a bathroom with thin walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well so much for me only writing a one-shot.


	3. The Date - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those poor dumplings.

Their first date is a disaster. Actually, disaster is an understatement. However, she wouldn’t change it for a second.

A few days after the Christmas Party, December 30th to be exact, Kara asked her out. It was kind of adorable how flustered Kara was. Not so adorable, was how flustered she got when answering Kara.

December 30th

Kara came to L-Corp around noon for their weekly lunch “date”.

“Hey Lena, I brought Chinese food,” Kara said as she sat down on the couch. The dorky report was wearing one of her hipster dad outfits: maroon pants, brown belt, a checkered button-down shirt, and a cardigan.

_I’d let her spank me – God Lena get yourself together._

Trying to compose myself, “Great darling, let me finish this email and I’ll join you in a moment.”

“Oh don’t worry, take your time, maybe if you're busy we could reschedule, I can come back some other day…” Kara rambles as fidgeting with her hands.

_God, she is terrible at keeping anything secret._

Walking over to Kara and sitting down next to her, I put a hand on her knee.

“Kara, first, you know you are always welcomed here. Second, please stop fidgeting, you might rip off a finger” my other hand rests on Kara’s to stop the fidgeting “Third, what’s wrong?”

_Kara looks like she may throw up._

“Um… so I was wondering, I know tomorrow you have that L-Corp party. Are you busy January 1st? I mean you probably are, gosh I should have asked you weeks ago, I’m sorry that this is so last minute. I mean I physically could have asked you weeks ago but I don’t think I could mentally…”

“Kara, what **are** you asking me?”

_The power of rambling should be documented as a Super power._

Taking a deep breath, “Do you want to have dinner on the 1st?”

“Of course darling” a goofy smile formed on Kara’s face “want to come to my place and we can order in and watch movies?” Kara’s smile faltered.

“No, Lena” Taking a deep breath Kara continued “I mean, can I take you out to dinner – like a date.” finishing her statement, Kara stared at her hipster dad shoes.

_Did she – she just – holy shit! Quick Luthor, answer her!_

“YES!” I screamed while jumping up from the couch.

_Shit. Calm down._

“I mean yes, of course, that would be lovely. I would like that – yes.”

_I think rambling is contagious._

“Great!” Kara jumps up from the couch too, “well how about seven?”

“Yes that’s perfect”

“Ok great! I’ll pick you up then.” Kara started to head towards the office doors.

“Kara”

Turing around, “Yeah?”

I gesture towards all the food on the table, “Are you going to stay and help me eat all this?”

“Oh Rao – I totally forgot about the food.” Kara comes back to the couch. As she sits down she picks up a take-out box and starts to talk “Sorry dumplings, I didn’t mean to forget you.”

_God, how is she both adorable and crazy at the same time?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Law School's a bitch. I'll post part 2 sometime this year. More likely sometime this week. 
> 
> Friends don't let friends go to law school. Remeber that kids.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a filler chapter but kind of a filler chapter.

Their first date was a disaster. At least that how Kara describes it.

 

January 1st

 

Tonight, Kara had her first date with Lena. Well, her first official date with Lena. Alex says they’ve been dating since Kara’s office was overflowing with flowers. But to Kara this is different. Tonight, Lena was going out with Kara, knowing Kara liked her. Before tonight could happen, Kara had to finish her Supergirl duties.

 

It’s 1300 hours when Kara has a run in with a metahuman. Rao knows how the metahuman got to this Earth. However, without even knowing the metahuman’s abilities Kara doesn’t wait for DEO backup. The metahuman was terrorizing people at National City Park.

 

The metahuman was roughly six-feet tall, male with a swimmer’s build, with brown eyes, and black, buzzcut hair. As Kara approached, the metahuman opened his mouth and some sort of echoing vibe came out. Kara was paralyzed on the spot. Kara felt the vibrations go to her bones, she couldn’t move. She tried. For five minutes, Kara tried to free herself from the paralyzing vibrations, luckily the DEO tactical squad showed up. Apparently, the vibrations only focused one way, so Agent Vasquez was able to get behind the metahuman and knock him out. Stopping his echoing vibe. The moment the vibrations stopped Kara fell to the ground. Some of the DEO agents went to help Supergirl, including Alex, while the other agents secured the scene and the metahuman.

 

“Supergirl! Can you hear me?” Alex asked as she knelt down towards Kara.

 

After a moment Supergirl looked up to Alex’s face and responded, “Yes and no.”

 

Alex tilted her head wondering what her sister meant, Kara closed her eyes and after a minute opened them slowly, “I can’t hear your heartbeat Alex.”

 

Ever the scientist, Alex wanted to test her hypotheses of what Kara meant. Alex picked up a nearby stick and poked Kara in the side.

 

“OWW! Why’d you do that” Kara yelped.

 

Alex trying not to outright laugh, smirked and explained, “I just wanted to double check.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 1700 hours Supergirl is allowed to leave DEO’s med bay. Granted, she had to promise Alex that she would go straight home and try not to hurt herself. Alex threatened Kara with a bigger stick if she so much as pet a passing dog.

 

Around 5:30 Kara got home. That’s when she realized –

 

_Shit! I have a date with Lena tonight!_

Glasses: Hey Lena I’m soooooooo sorry but I need to reschedule our date. I’m sick :(  - 5:32 PM

 

Darling: Kara, darling, you don’t get sick. What’s really going on? – 5:40 PM

 

Glasses: I can get sick, I swear on Rao. Alex says I can’t leave the loft otherwise she will poke me with a big stick. :( But she never said people can’t come over. You want to come over? I can explain it better in person. – 5:42 PM

 

Darling: What’s with Alex and sticks? Sure darling, I’ll be over in 40 minutes. – 5:50 PM

 

After sending her text to Kara, Lena calls Jess into her office. A moment later Jess is walking through her door.

 

“Yes Ms. Luthor?”

 

“Jess, I need you to order food from Kara’s favorite Chinese restaurant, for pick-up. Our usual order but add two quarts of wonton soup and double the pot stickers. Then I need you to call Wilson and ask him to pick up the order and meet me at Kara’s apartment.” As Lena was speaking, Jess was busy writing down everything.

 

“Of course, but Ms. Luthor if Wilson is picking up the food, who will drive you to Ms. Danver’s? I could see if - ”

 

Before Jess could even finish her sentence, Lena waved her hand dismissively and said, “I will drive myself.”

 

“Of course Ms. Luthor.” Jess said. After which she left Lena’s office to complete her tasks.

 

Twenty minutes later Lena was putting on her emerald driving gloves as she was leaving her office. Lena turned to Jess and told her to go home for the night.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Lena’s emerald Lamborghini pulled up to Kara’s apartment. Wilson stood outside the apartment door with the Chinese food. Lena thanked Wilson and told him he had the night off.

 

With one minute to spare, Lena stood outside Kara’s door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

 

_To be continued…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically it's still within the year. So I didn't lie. I promise I will finish the next chapter before 2019. :P

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fiction. Be nice? I hope it was ok.


End file.
